In the prior art, a plurality of different kinds of intellectual building base plates has been disclosed by the inventor of the present invention. For example, in Taiwan Patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,919. spherical building base plates are disclosed, the building blocks can be arranged from a planar configuration to a stacked and mixed configuration for forming various geometrical shapes having corners with angles of 60 degrees, 90 degrees and 120 degrees. In Taiwan Pat. No. 398313, stacked building base plates capable of making various arrangements are disclosed. Abovementioned patents use nineteen, twelve or nine different building base plates to conduct planar or three-dimensional arrangements and combinations. Furthermore, tray bodies or box bodies are used cooperatively for making creative arrangements to break through the traditional concept of planar combination games.
However, the prior art intellectual building base plate doesn't include three-dimensional stacking methods as in a Russian block game. Therefore, to make the building base plate game more variable and challenging, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed the present invention of intellectual building base plates cooperated with games device.